Extinction
by Valentine Lovecraft
Summary: Once an ally in saving the world, the category 5 kaiju known as Stormbringer succumbs to the Precursors, now becoming a deadly adversary to her former partners. Will Gojira have to work with humanity now?
1. One

Gojira's POV

65 million years ago

This has gone straight to hell.

First the portal opening up, now that thing is eating everything on the planet. On my planet... I looked at the alien beside me, tending to the weakened. "Are you sure about this?" I asked her. "I'm sure, partner." She hesitantly left the wounded, joining me as we left to confront the beast. "Why are you fighting?" I asked her. "Because I've seen this before. Why do you think my people fled here?" Of course... She remained quiet and kept following me. I knew we were on its trail by all the lava and bodies we encountered, the deathly silence very obviously getting to her as well. She paused, blocking me from going any further myself. "Did you hear that?" She asked me. I shook my head no. She motioned for me to be quiet. We both listened for awhile, until part of a nearby mountain turned to dust. Coming from the remains was the very beast we were chasing. The female reached for her spear, and I just readied myself. Several of the flying nuisances were with him. The female impaled one of them, shoving the spearhead deep into the cliffside to keep it there. I hit another one with my tail as hard as I could. We kept slaying them until the beast stood in front of us. The female said something in their tongue, earning a roar from him.

While he was distracted by her, I charged my fire, spewing it straight into his face. She backed me by using her claws to scratch deep wounds into one of his heads, swiping twice in succession. It wasn't enough to bring him closer to death, but it stalled him. He grabbed her, lifting her up by two of his heads, the third lodging into her neck. I quickly uprooted a massive tree, bludgeoning the beast before she could lose too much blood. She stumbled back, grasping at her wounds. "Look!" She pointed at him. I turned to see that her blood had poisoned the beast. She uprooted another tree, bludgeoning him. She continued until it attacked again, spewing the flowing fire at her. I shoved the tree into its mouth to block the flow, though it was already enough to melt parts of her scales and flesh. She did the same to him, leaving one mouth left free. "Stand back, I got this." She nodded, dropping to her knees. The wounds were getting worse. I grabbed the remaining mouth, spewing my fire down its throat until the head melted off the neck. I tossed the head aside, snapping the remaining two. I walked over to the female. "Are you alright? Can you stand?" She tried to get back up. "Yeah, I... Behind you!!!" I turned as quickly as I could, narrowly avoiding another spew. The beast had used its remaining energy to cause an eruption in another mountain. We got out of there as quickly as we could, throwing ourselves into the nearby ocean. Without another word, we swam as quickly as we could, leaving the beast to burn.

Upon returning to the island, she collapsed on the beach again. "Stay here." I told her, going to check on the wounded. I heard a scream, but by the time I got back to her, she was gone, a portal closing where she had been laying mere moments ago.

Present Day

"You haven't been yourself lately." Mosura's twin fairies told me, translating for someone who had no telepathic abilities. I turned to the moth, looking her in the eyes. "She's back. I can feel it. She helped me postpone the apocalypse all those years ago, she can help us again!" I told her. "She's gone, Gojira! She died to those humans!" No... I can feel her. "I have to go. Keep Mosura safe." I told them, heading to the ocean. I will find you, partner...

My search lead me to Skull Island, feeling her energy, smelling her scent here. She was here. Almost immediately upon arrival, I noticed numerous bodies on the shore. Jaegers? No... I recognize the claw marks anywhere. She was here, and she killed Anguirus and a few others I can't recognize. After wandering for awhile, I came across a familiar face. Kong? There's something wrong with him... I growled to get his attention. Everything was dead silent for several moments before he turned to face me, weilding some sort of bone axe. " **They are our gods, you'll see.** " What the hell? His eyes were glowing teal, and human corpses hung from his waist and neck. He looks like the Anteverse kaiju! He ran towards me, swinging the axe wildly. I had to use to my tail to knock him off his feet before he stopped. I stomped on his chest to hold him down as a familiar form drifted down from the sky. It's her! "Partner, what the hell is going on here!?" I asked her.

"You should have stayed away **BASTARD**!!!!!" She screamed, and skullcrawlers came to attack me. I blasted fire at all of them, quickly growing exhausted from the energy loss. She screamed again, tearing a sharpened piece of rock from a nearby cliff and attacked me. I grabbed her wrist, trying to keep her at a distance. " **YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED AWAY!!!!** " I broke her wrist, forcing her to drop her weapon. "Stop this now! This isn't you!" She stopped, backing away. "Can't... Have him!" She escaped into the sky. "Partner!" Damn it! I ignored Kong, going as fast as I could back to the sea. This isn't her!

The search for her lead me to warmer waters. Maybe I've reached the Caribbean? I made landfall. More corpses. Damn it... What's gotten into her?! " **Stay... AWAY!!!** " I barely had time to turn around when she attempted to stab me with rusted metal. I just grabbed her again, trying to get her to back down. "I don't want to hurt you!" I told her. Something impaled her from behind. She looked at me, sad and hurt, before collapsing. NO!!!! Cradling her body, I looked up to see who had attacked her. A goddamn Jaeger...

Jaeger Pilot's POV

Gojira looked up at us and roared, setting Stormbringer's body down before rising up. "His spines are glowing!" Tom pointed out. "Deploy the sword! Quickly!" I shouted. He nodded, though it was already too late. The atomic breath hit us like a brick wall, sending us back. "Fall back!!!" He screamed. We gotta get outta here!

Hurricane 0 quickly came to help us, injecting the raging kaiju with a sedative. "Why not just kill him?!" Tom asked. "Because Newt is obsessed with studying them." I replied. Now... How the hell are we going to get these two to the Shatterdome?

*

Note: If you see any changes, like the dialogue being in **bold** , then that means the speaker is under the control of the Precursors. Much more will be explained in the next few chapters, including the identity of the kaiju first fought and what is actually going on. Fight scenes will always be fast-paced, while other scenes will take time. Thank you for reading!


	2. Two

King Kong's POV

Two weeks ago

My home is lifeless now... All because that woman arrived! I readied my axe, ready to rip her head off. Now where is she?! While roaming the island, I heard what little wildlife was left howl and scream, as a figure drifted through the mist. It's her. "You! You destroyed everything!" I screamed at her, ready to charge. " **No. This is not destruction, this is a new age.** " She came closer. Several others followed her. Before I had a chance to fight them, I was quickly pinned to the ground. She loomed over me, holding something in her hand. " **Come with us, Kong. We are a family. We are your family.** " She shoved it down my throat. I feel sick... Before I knew it, I was on my knees, vomiting blood. " **Come with us.** "

Gojira's POV

Now

Where the hell am I!? I got to my feet, looking around me. Captivity... Behind a glass wall, was her. She hadn't woken up yet. I rushed to the wall, trying to break it. I need to get to her! "Partner!" I roared. No response. I struck the glass again. Still, no response. Not even a crack!

Pilot's POV

He kept trying to get to the Stormbringer, hitting the glass and roaring repeatedly. "Maybe they're siblings? They look like it!" Tom suggested. "Or maybe Stormbringer is just a clone." I sighed, as Newt just threw a fit in the observation room. "Why are you so excited?" I asked him, an eyebrow raised. "Because this is just more proof they're intelligent and not just beasts! I mean, you saw it first-hand. You saw Gojira cradling the Stormbringer! I think they have a history. I mean, we know there were more native kaiju at some point, from cave paintings on Skull Island, and we also know there was an attempt made by the Precursors to invade Earth during the Triassic period. I think that's when Stormbringer crossed over." He kept going for awhile, not even noticing the kaiju wake up and turn to look at us. "Newton! Behind you!" He spun around quickly. "Oh my god. Oh, my god! She knows we're in here!" He squealed as my hand met my forehead. "Of course she knows we're in here. She can see us just as clearly as we can see her." I told him. "Wait, how do you know it's a she?" Tom asked. "Because there's evidence she gave birth recently! Even if she didn't, she reacts to younger individuals in a different way than she does younger. That's not something we see with the males!" He replied. "Or maybe if it's intelligent enough utilize weapons it knows who or what to target. For all we know, the younger individuals aren't on its immediate list." I told him. "She had the chance to kill King Kong, but she didn't. She killed Anguirus instead. It's important to note that King Kong is still a baby, even by his species' standards, while Anguirus isn't. Coincidence? I think not!" Jesus Christ...

I just watched the kaiju. Storm remained still, while watching us. Watching Newton in particular, I realized. "Newton, if I were you, I'd shut the hell up because I'm pretty sure she knows what you're saying." He ran over, hastily grabbing the microphone. "Can you hear us?!" A deep, rumbling growl came from the titan, as she showed her massive fangs to us. "Is it just me, or is she absolutely horrifying?" Tom asked. "Horrifyingly intelligent..." She looked at me, and I could have sworn I heard something along the lines of, " **We bring the new age.** " Who said that?!

Newton's POV

"New age? What new age?!" Garrison asked Storm, whose lips curled into a massive grin. "She means the plans belonging to the Precursors." I replied for her. But how did she speak? _Yes, Geiszler. Come with us._ It's her! She's in my head now! My God, this is incredible! "I can hear her in my head! It's telepathy I'm sure of it!" I told them. Garrison and Tom looked at each other, then back at me. Tom started laughing. "Sure. You're drunk as hell." Both men left. "They don't get it. They don't get you! But I understand you completely." I told her. _You're a smart man, Geiszler. You've seen many of my people, have you not?_ There she is again!

Gojira's POV

Has he lost his mind!? I slammed my tail on the glass, making it crack severely. She noticed, coming over to me. She remained silent for several moments, before quickly hitting the glass with her palm, staring me directly in the eyes.

She's not completely gone.

She's still in there somewhere.

Before I could shatter the glass to get to her, I felt something enter my neck. I screamed,forcing my attacker back. I reached to the area they attacked, ripping a tranquilizer dart out. I roared angrily, about to attack them, but someone grabbed my wrist. "No, partner. Don't do this." It's her... I turned to face her. " **Your fight is with me.** " She threw me through a wall. I could have sworn her touch was electrifying in some way.. I got up, just in time to avoid another attack. Now I'm sure of it, the area around her is static! "I don't want to hurt you!!!" I said, unable to bring myself to hurt her. " **I want to tear you apart.** " Damn it!!!

I forced myself to hit her with my tail, sending her to the ground. I held her down. "I know you're still in there - wake the hell up!!!" A sudden shock overcame me. Like being struck by lightning. I screamed again, backing away from her. She got back up, lightening sprouting from her fingertips. "Please, just wake up!" I begged her. She finally seemed to wake, clutching her head and backing away. I approached her. "Partner?" She fell to her knees, becoming unresponsive for awhile. When she did respond, she just looked up at me. "Where am I? What's going on?" Oh, thank God... "I'll explain later, let's just focus on escaping." I helped her up. "Humans!?"

She looked around wildly. "There has to be a way out of here, there has to..." She clutched her head again. "I feel **them they're** crawling their way back inside **me!!**!!!!" She grabbed me, trying to rip my throat out. One of the Jaegers managed to get her off of me. " **Get** out of my head" She started thrashing and screaming desperately. Damn it all... I have to fall back. I left her with them while I escaped. In her state, I'm more worried about the humans than her.


End file.
